One Time At Greek Camp
by daisylover123
Summary: Submit Your Own Character! Camp's alot different now after Percy changed it. There's alot more demigods and awhole lot more drama... First chapter up.
1. Final List

Author's note:

Hey guys I know I've been gone for a long time, school and crap but here's the final list. Once again this was such an amazing turnout and thanks a lot.

**Submissions are now closed. Sorry!**

**Iris Cabin**

Ivy Thorson-submitted by: **Siriuslee**

**Clio Cabin**

Nicole Irene Lakes- submitted by: **11percyjackson11**

**Hermes Cabin**

Melinda Thompson- submitted by: **Just Another Fanatic**

Liana O'Connell- submitted by: **moonstar 11**

Willy Wrenel- submitted by **GazmRule**

**Zeus Cabin **

Lyssa Harnois- submitted by: **Greek Princess**

Erin Hope Wellbrock- submitted by: **Regan-from Shakespeare**

**Hades Cabin**

Archlilli Thorne-submitted by: **Rayven**

Draco DeVil- submitted by: **Disney Princess Dani**

Drusilla DeVil- submitted by: **Disney Princess Dani**

Nyx Garcia- submitted by: **BellaRose17 **

**Hecate Cabin**

Morgan Loraine Faye- submitted by **X-Chick303**

Meredith Sinclair- submitted by **Penguin LoverX**

Izella Bueno- submitted by **conversella**

Jasmine Mitchells- submitted by **AngelicBlues502**

**Hunters of Artemis**

Alyssa Lias- submitted by **ninjaballerina**

Abigail Meyer- submitted by **Sun E. Day**

Aria de Luca- submitted by **Karin.2499**

Raveah Johnson- submitted by **PrincessPiperMarie**

**Hebe**

Jessie Brahm- submitted by** Just Another Fanatic**

**Kronos Cabin**

Storm Rhodes- submitted by **A Smart Little Cookie**

**Apollo Cabin**

Zachary Angels- submitted by** GleekPJOFreak**

Zack Arch- submitted by **twin archers blue**

Tyler Green- submitted by** Flowergirl95**

**Poseidon Cabin **

Aiden McKaltar- submitted by **apollogoddessweasley**

Jet Zukal- submitted by **Flowergirl95**

Hanna Kalder- submitted by** Demi-Girl19**

**Nyx Cabin**

Vasilisa Belikova- submitted by **apollogoddessweasley **

Honor Lee Rhodes- submitted by **PrincessPiperMarie**

**Ares Cabin**

Aaron Ryan Eaton-Sanders- submitted by **Disney Princess Dani**

Sarina White- submitted by** Flowergirl95**

**Aphrodite Cabin**

Robin Sanders

Jackie Batts

Lucy Brenette

Elizabeth Button- submitted by **Just Another Fanatic**

Casmin Summers- submitted by **.pjo**

Adrian Dean Lleighton- submitted by **CatchingTheRoses**

Ringo Blake submitted by **Disney Princess Dani**

**Athena Cabin**

Rylan Hawly- submitted by **Neatfreak47**

Dean Patrick- submitted by **Disney Princess Dani**

Caleb Kipp- submitted by **Disney Princess Dani**

Keith Thornton- submitted by **Penguin-LoverX**

Seth Emerald- submitted by **DionysusDaughter98**

**Sophrosyne**

Isabelle Cicero- submitted by **percyjacksonharrypotter**

**Demeter**

Lilly Anne Rose- submitted by **CampHalfBlood52415**

**Mortals**

Lisa Strom- submitted by **Neatfreak47**

Landon Pone- submitted by **Just Another Fanatic**

**Morpheus**

Alex Pone- submitted by **Just Another Fanatic**

**Nike**

Joseph- submitted by **CampHalfBlood52415**

**Hephaestus**

Lane Williams- submitted by** .pjo**

**Dionysus**

Danielle- submitted by **DionysusDaughter98**

**Satyrs **

Elmo Snickers- submitted by **Disney Princess Dani**

Cruz- submitted by **Disney Princess Dani**

If anything is misspelled or someone's in the wrong cabin my sincerest apologies, please alert me A.S.A.P. so I can fix it. Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM me.

Thanks again!


	2. Woods Don't Have Necks

Author's Note:

So it's the first chapter, finally! Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Melli's POV

"Melli!" I heard the familiar squeal of my long time friend.

"Betty," I said. She ran up and hugged me. The smell of Couture Couture filled my nose.

Betty and I went way back. We had been stirring up trouble in camp for three years now, going on four.

She was an extremely loyal person. And if we're going to be honest here, that was pretty much the only reason I kept her around. Don't get me wrong she's fun to hang around and all, but the girl still thinks Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus is the same person.

"So like, I was down by the beach or whatever, and you like totally believe what happened." I nodded my head and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for her to continue.

"So I like, totally was walking down to the beach because I totally saw Zach Angels heading there. And you know how _hot _is." She gets this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. He's totally hot. Now finish the story." I cross my arms and roll my eyes. I could tell this was going to take a while.

"So like, yeah when I got there, I was so upset because I dropped my Gucci bag and stuff spilled everywhere. I'm still cleaning my bag out from all that sand-"

"BETTY!" I scream in exasperation.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off! I saw Zach trying to flirt with Becky Cero!" She was visibly upset and clutching her bag, tightly.

"And you care why…" Betty had broken up with him last summer for some kid with a British accent. And before you go feeling bad for Zach, let's just say he moves on fast.

"Ugh…well, you know. I still like him and her highlights are sooo fake. She's so wrong for him and besides Zach and me are just taking a little break."

She calls a whole year a 'little break'?

She grabs both of my hands and shoots me the puppy dog eyes. "Please Melli! Please, please, please, you have to help me get him back. You can borrow anything out of my trunk," she whines.

I contemplate the situation. Destroying reputations doesn't happen overnight you know? Hmm, well maybe it did. But it takes a lot of planning, time, and effort.

But that's exactly what I love. Not the time and effort part but watching people's lives fall apart. The utter despair of having nothing left. Seeing the humiliation, the devastation, it was just a game to me. A game that I play very well.

"Do you promise to do whatever I tell you and whatever it takes?" She nods eagerly. Her black hair bouncing up and down, framing her chin length hair.

Wait. "Who the heck is Becky Cicero?" I stood there with a confused expression.

"Becky Cicero? Who's that?" I face palmed in frustration. Betty was horrible with names.

"Never mind, we'll get the information from Casmin," she squeals in delight. All the girls loved visiting Casmin. He was sort of the camp gossip. There wasn't a thing that happened in camp he didn't know about. The bottom line was, the kid had loose lips. It wouldn't be hard to milk him for information.

"Good now get me some strawberries. Freshly picked and be a dear and get all the seeds out."

Casmin's POV

The serene location of the lake was helping me clear my head. The soft breeze blew through my darkish blonde hair with white-gold streaks. My feet were dangling over the edge of the dock.

The lake was one of my favorite places. The peacefulness. The serene atmosphere. The-

"Casmin!" I recognized the voice immediately.

Oh shit. It was Melli.

That girl was no good. She was five feet, two inches and 100 pounds of pure, unadulterated evil.

"Melli," I say with fake enthusiasm. Well there goes my day. Whenever this girl shows up serious trouble was to follow.

"CASMIN," Betty runs up to me full speed and gives me a big hug. I barely catch my balance in time to stop us from falling into the lake.

"BETTY!" I yell just as enthusiastically. I sniff her perfume. "Is that Couture Couture?"

"Yeah. My dad bought it for me before he left for his next shoot."

Betty was one of my favorite half-sisters. And as ditzy as she was, she was kind of lovable in her own way.

I take a second to check out her outfit.

Her shirt was two sizes too small and showed off her stomach. You could see her fairy belly button ring sitting on her sort of tanned skin. She was also wearing daisy dukes and black gladiator sandals.

"Damn girl you working those daisy dukes." She giggles and does a full turn for me.

"Where's Lane?" she looks around like she expects him to pop out of the lake.

I shrug and tell her he hasn't made it yet.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I ask curiously. The way Melli was tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at Betty, I figured they came for something other than a friendly chat.

She suddenly looks confused before laughing. "Caz! Woods don't have necks! And we're by the lake. I mean honestly, they call me stupid!"

I stare at her blankly. "Oh right. I'm so stupid." The sarcasm was dripping off my voice.

"It's ok Caz. I guess some people just can be as intelligent and beautiful as me. So like what's the deal with Bella Ciro?"

I thought for a second. There definitely wasn't a Bella Ciro at camp and the closest name that came to mind…

"You mean Isabelle Cicero?" Betty was horrible with names.

"Yeah, yeah. _Her." _Judging by her town she had some sort of grudge against her.

"Well she's Italian and lives in Venice. Not much is known about her. She kinda keeps to herself. But I heard she's got Zach Angels head over heels." She frowns and looks unsatisfied.

"That's all? Nothing embarrassing? Some deep dark secret?"

"Afraid not." She huffs in frustration quickly utters a bye and storms off.

I haven't even been here for a day and I was already dragged into someone else's drama.

Zach's POV

I watched the arrow strike the target, right in the middle. Another bull's eye for Zach Angels.

I was lining up my next shot when I noticed her walk in.

_Isabelle Cicero._

For the last couple of years she had managed to fly under the radar and only been admired by boys from afar. But this year would be different. I vow to make her mine.

Did you hear that Zeus? I vow to make her mine and nothing will stop me!

Thunder rumbled in the distance but I ignored it. I was far too focused on her as she got her bow and arrow together. She started to walk by looking for an open target to practice with. I did a quick survey the only one left was next to Tyler. I thought on my feet and turned to the kid next to me.

"Uh… hey Cruz," I lean in close and whisper to him.

"Uh, yeah?"

I look around and pretend to look like I'm making sure no one's listening.

"I, uh heard some kids talking about poking around your… um garden. I think they were talking about 'picking some flowers'." His eyes got really wide and he hightailed it out of here.

Man that goat can run. Run goat boy run!

I kinda felt bad for lying to the poor dude; he took his pot pretty seriously. Not everybody knew about it but the ones who did sometimes liked to help themselves.

I watch Isabelle walk up to the space next to me. Okay Zach, it's time to do a little showing off.

I expertly hit the target on the mark again, again, and again. I even missed one to make it look less show-offy.

I looked over at her only to see her firing off arrows like a machine gun. Each and every one hit its target. I stood there gawking. She saw my expression and smirked, triumphantly.

"Whoa. That was impressive." I grin showing off my million dollar smile with my bright, white teeth.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She smiles too and I notice her piercing and calculating eyes. They were a mixture of a thunderstorm gray and light blue.

I reach out my hand and introduce myself. "I'm Zach."

"I'm Isabelle." She then turns and abruptly leaves without so.

I let out a breath. This was gonna be fun.

Author's Note:

Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know.

If your character was mentioned in this chapter please answer this simple, three question form.

Was your character correctly portrayed? If not, please include why.

Is there anything I can do better?

Anything else?


End file.
